


Fate's Irony

by WendelinTheWriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, porn without plot (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendelinTheWriter/pseuds/WendelinTheWriter
Summary: Before leaving to Orlais, Loghain wanted to say one final goodbye to someone he never expected to grow close to.





	Fate's Irony

**Author's Note:**

> There are hella Stolen Throne mentions in here (because I just read it lol) but I know y'all here for the steam so it doesn't really matter if you've read it or not

_The fate sure enjoys irony_ , Loghain thought as he paced around the room, studying the numerous books and scrolls displayed on the shelves.

If he were to be honest, he always had been a little foolish. Falling in love with the Queen of Ferelden, for one, and then marrying the daughter of a cabinet maker when it would have suited him best to marry a noblewoman — he did not have a drop of noble blood in his veins, and for Anora’s sake, it would have been better if she did.

Now Anora was the Queen of Ferelden. Condemned to a loveless marriage like Rowan once was. Loghain didn’t want such a life for his daughter, however there was always a price to be paid for taking a stand.

His times for taking any stands were over.

He thought becoming a Grey Warden would be worse than death; instead, he found himself glad to be back to where he started. No big schemes to concern himself with. All he had to do was follow orders.

Not all orders were pleasant, of course.

He was bound to spend the last of his days in Orlais and die of age or by the hand of the darkspawn without any further heroics. He was not going to die like a hero of his own right. He’d die like a Grey Warden, his name only another one amongst all the others that succumbed to the taint or darkspawn.

Although he wished not to go to Orlais, there was a small comfort in no longer being a notable hero. For one, he could do whatever he pleased as long as it didn’t go against the Grey Warden’s code and his given orders.

Chasing elven skirt, for example. Like Maric always did. Katriel, Fiona. Loghain could not understand it, until the day he did.  

He was so absorbed on his own thoughts he didn’t hear the owner of the bedroom coming in.

“Why did I have the feeling I’d find you here?” said Neria.

Loghain turned on his heels to see her. Even dressed in only a man’s tunic, with her hair down, there was no way to miss she was remarkable. There was a fire burning in her eyes, a grace and strength to her posture.

“I came to pay my respects to the Commander of the Grey.” said he, getting closer. “Leadership looks good on you.”

Neria smirked at him and held her arms back.

“You came all the way from Denerim to tell me this?”

“Not exactly. I am leaving for Orlais. I thought darkspawn blood would be the last poison I swallow.”

Neria smug attitude came to a halt.

“What?”

“They seem to think if I stay in Ferelden, I will try to interfere. Maybe they are right.”

“I could try to intervene in your behalf.” Neria said. “I could keep you with me. I need another good pair of hands to deal with this… Mess. I’m sure you’ve heard.”

Neria didn’t actually remind Loghain of Rowan or his former wife. He was reminded much more of Maric and his kind soul, able to turn even his worst enemy into a friend.

Unlike Maric, though, Neria was relentless in pursuing her objectives and nothing stopped in her way. In that sense, Loghain saw an equal in her. She had not actually _wanted_ to spare him, at first, though she recognized it would be a smart move. Still, she thought he’d die at the Joining.

When he didn’t, she was determined to have in him a loyal ally.

She got what she wanted, and more.

“I’ve heard. But it will be of no use. The orders came to Weisshaupt itself. I came to say good bye. I’m an old man, as you know. I’m not sure for how much longer I’ll be able to hold my own against the darkspawn. It’s likely I will die in Orlais before the taint gets to me.” Loghain said, melancholic.

“Come on, you’re not that old.” Loghain rolled his eyes at her. “Regardless, I’m happy you came, because I have a gift for you. I’ve found this old map while I was down in the Deep Roads and I thought you’d appreciate it. It’s dwarven. Maps out a few thaigs.”

She turned on heels to fetch said map on a shelf nearby. She had to tiptoe to get to the scroll she was looking for, and Loghain offered no help, his eyes swallowing the view for what he knew would be the last time.

Neria had to come from Antiva. Even the elves there had darker skin, and hers was soft, plump, good to the kiss and to the touch. She did not actually know, given the Circle did not have her records anymore. Her hair fell in a cascade of curls, unlike any Loghain had seen. They were tight, unruly, and formed a mane around her face when they were dry and set loose.

She eventually got to the scroll and handed it to Loghain.

“Here. I hope you enjoy. Might be of use, actually. Some of these thaigs must be in Orlais.”

Her arched brows gave her a permanently amused look and her lips were almost always curled up in a minimal smirk. Loghain used to hate that.

He took the scroll.

“Thank you.” he said, as he tossed the scroll aside and pulled Neria close, caressing her all over and meeting her mouth with his.  

His tongue gently parted her lips as she ran her hands up his arms.

Loghain broke the kiss and put two of his fingertips inside her mouth. She suckled them, getting them moist and eyeing him with a pleading look.

He pinned Neria against a shelf and slid his hand down her back, reaching her sex with his damp fingers from behind. She held up a leg against his hip, to make touching her a little easier.

She was not yet ready for him, although Loghain had been ready for her for several days, ever since he managed to convince his part to stop by Vigil’s Keep. Although he was no longer a young man, he grew hard within a moment’s notice because of the built-up expectation.

He grinded against her, impatient, as he used his fingers to stroke her sex. Her breathing grew fast and shallow, her limbs rigid. He penetrated her with a finger and used it to make finish her off. She went limp on his arms, biting her lower lip, after whimpering and clawing at whatever piece of Loghain’s flesh she could put her hands on.

 Loghain couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist to take her to her bed, laying her down on her back. He climbed on top of her, taking off his shirt and loosening his pants to free his erection from the fabric constraining it, then he pulled her tunic up to her waist.

Neria simply waited, holding on to a pillow with her lips parted. Loghain lied on her and got inside of her gently; even though she was wet and soft from cumming, it could still hurt her to start out rough. A hand of his went between her legs to caress her sex, the other went inside her tunic to fondle her small breasts, his mouth was on her neck, as he started to move.

Nothing else mattered but the two of them when Loghain was inside of her. She felt so warm and tight around him, he wanted to savor the sensation the better he could, because that would be the last time.

Her breath quickened again, and her hands reached out to squeeze his.

“I’m so close…” she let him know in a moan. “Don’t stop. Please.”

As usual for him as of late, he did as he was told, licking the curve of her neck as she writhed underneath him and came a second time.

Now Loghain was close. He went to his knees, pulling Neria with him. She remained with her face down the mattress, and he grabbed one of her hips, using the other hand to grab a fistful of her hair as he moved quicker, rougher, until he spilled his seed in her.

He let go of her and she flipped to look up to him as he pulled up his pants right back up.

“Are you going? Stay the night with me.” she asked, her skin glowing from the sweat.

“If I do, I might not go to Orlais after all.” said Loghain, leaning forward to give her one last kiss.

Then he put on his shirt, grabbed the scroll on the floor and left, stealing one final look before closing the door to never return.


End file.
